


www.youtube.com/user/The_Xaviers

by RedStockings



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Graphics, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Vloggers, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStockings/pseuds/RedStockings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik uploads a few videos on Youtube for a laugh. All of a sudden, he is catapulted into Youtube stardom when Vlogging darlings the Xaviers' link his channel. This would be cause for celebration for anyone else, but Erik is terrified. He's been keeping a secret. He has been in love with Charles Xavier forever, and now, their worlds are about to collide.</p>
<p>Or Charles and Erik meet Via Youtube. Contains graphics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	www.youtube.com/user/The_Xaviers

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hell I don't know what this fic is. I am not a Youtube vlogger myself, but I do admire people that are. I just wanted Youtube romance!   
> PS: I did my best with the pictures, I only have MS paint... still... I really need to upgrade... :D  
> Apologies in advance for any typos, I have proof-read until I can't see straight, but may have failed. Hope this isn't too random as!

Erik didn’t really know how it had happened; at first it had been strictly promotional material for his business. Erik had begun his entrepreneurial career in the shop his parents owned in London, a gentleman’s clothing store dealing in high quality suits and tailoring. He’d started by advertising the clothes they sold, gathering a few followers, then he’d began giving out men’s fashion advice and so the subscribers had come in their hundreds. Once he started jokingly giving ‘life’ advice for the young man around town, the subscribers had turned into a thousand. It was insane, and Erik was still unsure why anyone would want to watch anything he posted, especially since most of the language he used was highly inappropriate. But he supposed that was the whole idea, since his most popular video was ‘drunk in the club.’ Suffice to say, he hadn’t shown his mother than one. 

Making Youtube Partner might have been the most unexpected surprise of the year, or at least, he supposed it might be most Youtuber’s ambition and dream to become one. But nothing would compare to the thrill he’d felt at being noticed by Charles Xavier. In comparison to that, Youtube’s recognition of him paled in comparison. Because Charles Xavier was the young man Erik had been obsessing over, ever since he’d had signed up his account. The very Charles Xavier, who was one half of the Youtube darlings’ popular lifestyle channel: The_Xaviers.

Erik had been a faithful subscriber to their lives for almost a year, and had never once imagined that they would even look his way. To Erik, they were like real-life movie stars, with more money than they could spend, more fast cars than they could hope to drive, and a house so enormous they told tales of being lost within it, and faces that made you double-take. But it was impossible to dislike them for their obvious advantages in life, even though that had been his first reaction. Just from the stories they shared alone, about their childhoods and their life now, it was clear they had not been allowed an easy ride, or even a very loving home. There was one video in particular that kept drawing Erik back in, over and over again. It was called their tips to surviving boarding school. Although it was tongue-in-cheek, the feeling behind it was anything but joyful. They’d been separated, and abandoned by their parents, and forced to shift for themselves. But neither did they ask for pity, here was the story, they’d lived it, learned it, shared it.

Yet, being forced apart seemed to have been the catalyst for everything else in their lives. Determined to enjoy everything life had to offer them, together, they were going to take the camera and the world along with them as they did so. Erik loved their videos, Charles’ rather sober and grownup attitude was perfectly tempered by his sister, Raven’s, more carefree view of things, and watching them interact was the most amusing thing Erik had ever seen.

And then, one day, out of the blue, came the moment when Charles linked Erik’s video.  In a matter of hours, Erik’s channel had exploded and his life changed forever. Not only was Charles Xavier aware of him being in the world, but he’d been admiring him too. The shock was almost too much to deal with, and before he could plan what to do next, email Charles, or thank him in a video, the choice was taken out of his hands.

Erik had almost fainted when he’d looked up from where he was busy folding shirts, minding the shop for his father, to found Charles Xavier walking through the shop door. Charles had the hugest smile on his face, and like always, Raven was seconds behind him with her camera in hand. They were dressed just as Erik always saw then dressed in their videos, chic and expensive. The easy way in which they moved left Erik staring with want for nothing he could explain.

“Hello, Erik Lehnsherr?” Charles greeted with a question, striding forward as if he owned the place, with his hand outstretched. Erik found himself reaching for Charles’ hand, feeling his hand tremor slightly. Charles’ hand was warm and soft, his grip tight and sure. Erik was reluctant to let go. 

“Yes,” Erik managed to choke out, thankful that Raven wasn’t recording this. He didn’t need all of Youtube watching what an idiot he really was; he’d spent a long time building up his ‘cool’ image.

“Charles Xavier, a pleasure to meet you,” Charles said still grinning as he unnecessarily introduced himself. “This is my sister Raven. We’re big fans of your channel. I hope you don’t mind that I linked you last week, I know things went a little crazy. I meant to email you… but then, I thought I ought to speak to you in person.”

Erik couldn’t speak. This was all too weird. Why hadn’t they told him they would be coming by? Why just drop into his life out of the blue like this? And what did they mean they were big fans? Surely that was a bunch of crap.

“It’s not a problem,” Erik assured him. He wanted to say more, but he couldn’t find any words.

“I’d like to film in here, if you wouldn’t mind… I need a new suit,” Charles said with his easy smile. Erik knew perhaps he was unwise to let Charles link his parent’s shop in his video, since it was unlikely that an of his subscribers were going to come here looking for a suit of their own. But, there was also no way Erik was going to turn him away. He was sure he’d have done anything right now to keep Charles here.

“What kind of suit did you want?” Erik asked, trying to pretend that Charles was just a regular customer. The smile on Charles’ face never faltered, and he looked around the shop with excitement in his eyes. I’d watched enough videos to know that these Xavier’s knew what they were doing when it came to spending money. 

“Something casual,” Charles said walking away to look at some of the jackets hanging on mannequins. “Oh, and I need a shooting jacket.”

Erik raised an eyebrow, and suddenly he realised Raven was filming herself walking around the shop, talking about him and Charles. At first he found it unnerving, having a camera pointed in his face all the time, despite doing this himself. He wasn’t sure, perhaps it was the lack of control over the footage they were taking that was making him nervous, or the fact that he was standing so very close to Charles. But a few minutes later, Erik realised that he was actually enjoying himself. He was certainly laughing more than he had, probably all year, and he was sad when Raven finally put her camera away.

“We’re going down to the country for clay pigeon shooting next week, did you want to come with us?” Charles asked, only now with the slightest hint of the shared nerves Erik was feeling. “You could film some videos with us… you know, Country Gentleman fashion… maybe?”

The flush across Charles’ face made Erik even more tongue-tied.

“Well, you can think about it,” Charles had said at last once Erik hadn’t immediately jumped for joy at the proposal. “Thank you for your help today.”

And of course, the following week, Erik had joined them down at the their enormous country estate.

And so it had begun, a stranger partnership, which amused his subscribers no end, and brought with it a new wave of female admirers who seemed to be Charles’ little fan tribe. They’d now adopted Erik, and there was nothing Erik could do about it. However, it was only with the arrival of these girls that Erik discovered that Charles was actually gay. One hundred percent. It seemed Erik was the last person on Youtube to finally realise this, having only suspected and hoped beforehand. Charles’ public schoolboy accent and posh manners hadn’t made it easy to be sure. But Erik felt as if he’d been given the green light here, he could fantasise about Charles even more now, knowing that every dream was a little bit truer than yesterday’s.

From there the friendship grew, over two years of videos and excuses to spend time with each other, travelling together and filming their lives. Then suddenly, before Erik realised it, they were practically living together. Spending every day either at Charles and Raven’s townhouse, or speaking online.

It was about the time that Charles and Raven organised a meet-up with their subscribers in London, which Erik came to realise just how fond of Charles he had become. And by that, he meant completely in love with him. He couldn’t even imagine a world without Charles in his life, and knew how lucky he had been to find him in the first place. Charles would never have known he existed, if he hadn’t jokingly uploaded that first video, and snowballed this craziness. He’d just have been a love-sick chump staring at his computer screen.

Erik knew that this was supposed to be a fun event, but seeing Charles swamped by all those people made Erik nervous. It also made him jealous. He didn’t like sharing Charles. He didn’t like all these people thinking they knew Charles either, just because they watched his videos. They knew nothing about him. Nothing like what Erik knew. All the secrets only told to him.

When Charles had been surrounded, Erik had barely been able to contain his anger. And when Charles looked tired from all the attention and the incessant questions and photo-taking, Erik had barged in and called the meet-up to an end.

No one had tried to argue with him, least of all Charles who looked rather relieved to be rescued. Regardless it took a further hour to pry Charles away from the crowd, as he wished everyone a good afternoon, and apologised again and again for having to leave. Raven had fared better, being rather more inattentive than her bother, and not fazed at all by all the interest. No one had bothered Erik for long either, not after he’d spent most of his time just staring at Charles anyway.

“Thank you Erik,” Charles had said once they were safely on the Tube and speeding away from the unexpected chaos. “I guess I wasn’t expecting so many people to come here today.”

“People love you Charles, don’t hate on it,” Raven scolded from where she had been listening in on them from over her book.

“I think I’m getting too old for this,” Charles sighed. “Maybe I should stop.”

“Quit?” Erik asked. “But you always look like you’re having so much fun… we were having fun, right?”

“Our Channel was supposed to be about finding yourself, and all that confusing stuff,” Charles said slumping down in his seat. “But I don’t think I need to go looking anymore.”

“I’m glad that you’re happy,” Erik said at last, finding a smile on Charles’ face. He felt Charles move a little bit closer to him, his thigh pressed against the length of Erik’s own. The closeness felt warm, and easy, and Erik wished he might just ride with train with Charles forever. He hoped, that he was the cause of this happiness.

But maybe Charles did have a point. He wasn’t the only one who had found contentment through sharing his life with strangers. Even if it meant wading through the haters sometimes. Looking at his Youtube home page, Erik smiled as he saw his friend’s lives played out to the public.

“What the hell is this?” Erik asked, as he checked his emails from Charles’ computer. “Youtube partner party… Sounds like a load of bullshit.”

“Me and Raven are going,” Charles said as he edited his latest video from his ipad. He looked up and waited for Erik look over. “Are you going to go?”

Erik laughed.

“As if,” he replied.

“Oh,” Charles said looking back at his ipad. “I was hoping you’d want to be my date.”

Erik felt himself freeze. A date?  Now Charles was busy on his ipad again, as if he considered the matter a case closed. Erik knew he’d really ballsed that one up. His brain wouldn’t think of anything to say to reaccept the offer, without sounding stupid or insincere. So he simply stared at Charles for a while, wishing he was less nervous around him, until deciding he needed to go home. He met Raven coming into the house as he was leaving.

“When is this stupid Youtube party Raven?” he asked as he brushed past her.

She frowned at the strange question.

“In a weeks time.”

“Tell your brother I’ll be waiting for him there,” Erik said before he left.

Apparently Raven didn’t tell Charles that Erik would be there, because the surprise on Charles’ face at seeing Erik was something Erik was unlikely every to forget. That, and the beautiful blush that spread across Charles’ face ending at the tips of his ears. Erik wasn’t sure what it was that had him crossing the room, his feet taking his where he needed to be, just following his heart. The people around them held no interest for Erik, they only served as witnesses of this wonderful moment, as Charles’ blue eyes widened and he watched Erik walking closer.

Raven was vlogging, her back turned to them as she spoke, with no idea of the magnetic pull that was happening behind her. But as Erik walked behind her, she turned, capturing forever the moment that Erik pulled Charles into his arms.

“I thought you wouldn’t be here,” Charles whispered breathlessly, his hands resting on the tops of Erik’s arms as the other man looked down on his with a hungry expression.

“I changed my mind,” Erik said, before bending to kiss Charles’ lips. He felt Charles’ sighing breath leave him as he captured his bottom lip. Sweet and swift, he pulled away looking down on Charles’ flushed face, his eyes closed, leaning towards him waiting for more. All that he had denied himself for so long felt so perfect and right, he wondered how he could have ever doubted before. 

“Well,” Erik heard Raven say to her camera. “That was unexpected…. Ah well, stranger things have happened. Oh, It’s Moira MacTaggert!”

“Does this mean…” Charles said, not knowing what he was trying to say or ask. He felt so confused. After all this time of dreaming about Erik, and wishing for something other than just friendship, he couldn’t believe this had happened. But he didn’t want it to stop. He wanted to leave right now and just continue to stare into Erik’s eyes. 

From the moment he had found Erik’s channel, Charles had been hypnotised. Erik Lehnsherr was perfect; his dry humour pulled Charles in until he couldn’t escape. His hard exterior was fascinating, making Charles desperate to know what lay beneath. And then, he’d mildly stalked him, walking into the shop, which Erik regularly featured on his channel, bursting into his life. He’d been unable to let Erik go from that moment on, pulling him into very facet of his life. Needing him like he needed nothing else. He didn’t care about anything else, just Erik.

“Can we leave?” Erik asked, desperately needing to touch Charles, for more of this, for more of everything. He wanted to kiss him properly, now that he had permission he wanted it all.

Charles shook his head.

“No, we have to watch the outdoor presentation,” Charles breathed. “And then… then we can leave…”

Seriously? Erik thought. God damn Youtube. The following day, as he lay in Charles’ bed, watching him still sleeping, Erik loaded up Raven’s video. Of course there was himself and Charles looking longingly into each others eyes, before Erik leant down to kiss him. Watching it made Erik’s face heat up once more, and sent a thrill of excitement through him. He didn’t even care if thousands of people were watching this all over the world. All he knew is, they’d done a bang-up job at a poker-face during the irritatingly long presentation. Shame they’d ruined it by immediately turning to each other, and running for the car. And of course… Raven had uploaded that too.

 

 

**The End...**

 

 


End file.
